fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganondorf vs. Darth Sidious
Description Two dark warlords and big bads of their respective franchises who can come back after definitely being killed and turn out to secretly be behind the schemes of the seemingly all-new villains clash in a battle of pure evil. Interlude Hiro: Throughout Fatal Fiction, we've seen all manner of villain-on-villain clashes to the death, but very few can compare to the evil and power of these two lords of the dark. MBStarscream: Ganondorf, the Demon King from Zelda. Hiro: And Darth Sidious, Emperor of the Galactic Empire from Star Wars. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Ganondorf Hiro: Ages long since past speak of when the ancient demon king Demise led a horde of monsters in a campaign to ravage the land watched over by the goddess Hylia. Her chosen champion defeated the demon king, but he did not emerge from this victory unscathed; in his final moments, Demise bound the spirits of this champion and Hylia's human vessel to a curse, forever damning them to be haunted by the embodiment of his hatred. MBStarscream: This demonic rage given flesh, Ganondorf Dragmire, was born to the Gerudo as the one male of the race born every century. Because of this, Ganondorf was crowned king of the Gerudo and saw firsthand the suffering his people endured in the desert wastes they called home. He grew to covet the prosperity and lush fields of neighboring Hyrule, and set out to claim this land for his kin, spurred if only in part by the dying curse cast by Demise so long ago. Hiro: Millennia have passed since the dawn of Hyrule's conception, and the threat posed by Demise still lingers within the blood of the Gerudo warlock. The witches Koume and Kotake gifted Ganondorf with a vast knowledge of magic powers ever since childhood; various manners of electrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, and levitation are a small sampling of the wisdom they imparted upon him. In the way of close-quarters, Ganondorf is able to imbue himself with this magic to amplify the potency of his unarmed combat, though he is otherwise most adept at swordplay and several disciplines therein. MBStarscream: The incarnation of Demise's hatred is as intelligent as he is physically formidable, as through manipulating the populaces of Hyrule and its neighboring territories, he was granted entry into the Sacred Realm. A byproduct from the era of Hylia and Demise, it stems from the golden goddesses who created Hyrule, and who left behind an artifact of supreme might under Hylia's care. This relic, the Triforce, represents a fraction of its creators' power, courage, and wisdom; any who wish to use the Triforce must embody these three virtues in equal share, lest they be left with only a third of its sacred magic. Hiro: Failing to meet this criteria, Ganondorf was left with just the Triforce of Power under his dominion. While undoubtedly a setback by any standards, this was still not without its blessings, as the Triforce of Power grants Ganondorf immortality and bolsters his might and magic alike. More powerful than even Ganondorf with all his strength and arcane prowess, however, is his transformation into the boar-like monstrosity Ganon. As this dark beast, Ganon's magical might is amplified further, becoming as physically powerful as he is cunning. The warlock also gains yet another increase in his magical potential as Ganon, with an even wider array of magic powers at his disposal seen mostly if not exclusively in this form. MBStarscream: Throughout all of Hyrule's history, there has never been a greater threat to its safety than Ganondorf himself. The Triforce of Power has imbued Ganondorf with strength that is nigh-unopposed; his punches can create shockwaves with their force, while Ganon's own dark magic can shatter islands and blot out the sky with its might. Hiro: In the way of durability, the Gerudo king has survived being in the epicenter of collapsing castles, some with kilotons of force behind their destruction. Link, the chosen hero of the goddesses and the Triforce of Courage's rightful owner, can react to beams of light with relativistic-level reflexes; thus, Ganondorf should be similar in speed, as the pair have been fated to duel each other as part of Demise's curse. In one certain timeline, Ganon has even slain Link and brought ruin to Hyrule. MBStarscream: ''' '''All of these accomplishments and the power of gods and demons alike give Ganondorf a justified claim as the king of evil, but even a reputation such as this does little to cover up his own failings. Although he can be harmed by conventional weaponry, only armaments with holy power behind them can deal a fatal blow, even if it may take some effort on the wielder's part. Hiro: It is also possible to use holy magic to seal Ganondorf away, and though he can escape such banishment, the fact he can be sealed in the first place demonstrates his might gained from the Triforce of Power is not limitless. Despite these shortcomings, Ganondorf has continued to wreak havoc upon Hyrule and its sacred defenders, and in doing so, he ensures that the legacy of Demise and his hatred for the goddesses' creations is carried on for all time. Ganondorf drops an unconscious Link and laughs, reveling at the sight of the Triforce. Darth Sidious Hiro: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there was a name feared by many across the stars. His reign of terror led to billions of casualties and the destruction of countless planets, thus devastating the galaxy altogether. His mastery of the Dark Side of the Force was unparalleled among all other Sith Lords. This evil emperor was known as Darth Sidious. MBStarscream: But before all that, he was Sheev Palpatine, a native of the Mid Rim planet Naboo. Sheev? Sounds more like an ointment cream and less like the name of the most devious Sith in history. Hiro: Intrigued by the Dark Side and the Sith, young Palpatine spent his days secretly hunting for dark artifacts before running into Hugo Damask, a Muun business man who would soon reveal to be Darth Plagueis. To prove his worth to the Dark Lord, Palpatine killed his father and pledged himself under Plagueis' teachings. Plagueis would teach Palpatine many Force powers, including the secrets of life and immortality, before Sidious had decided to take his master's place as Dark Lord of the Sith. MBStarscream: While training with Plagueis, Palpatine resurfaced to the public and built up a political power among the people. After killing his master in his sleep, Palpatine would successfully achieve the position of Senator of Naboo, speaking for the entire planet in the Galactic Republic. Hiro: Through cunning and skill, Palpatine worked his way to Chancellor of the Senate before using the Clone Wars as a way to solidify his position as Emperor of the Galaxy. During that time, Sidious would take on two apprentices, Darth Maul and Tyranus, before setting his eyes on young Anakin Skywalker. After converting Anakin to his cause as Darth Vader, the two purged the Jedi into nigh extinction as they ruled the galaxy from their Empire. MBStarscream: Over the next 2 decades, Palpatine would rule from the shadows with an iron fist before setting his sights on Luke Skywalker, whom he planned on becoming his final disciple and true successor. His plans were cut short, however, when Vader had a change of heart and killed his master by throwing Sidious into the reactor core of the second Death Star. Then Disney came along and were all like, "Are we really gonna defile this grave for money? Of course we are!" ''' Hiro: Using his great mastery over the dark side of the Force along with the knowledge on how to cheat death by manipulating the midi-chlorians, Palpatine successfully revived himself from his seeming death, but was left physically impaired due to massive injuries inflicted by the destruction of the Death Star, so he took refuge in the ancient Sith world of Exegol, where he had to be moved and sustained by machinery before carrying out the orders of Operation Cinder. '''MBStarscream: Palpatine organized a fleet with which he could reclaim his power and formed the Final Order, promising to decimate any world that refused to acquiesce to his rule. Upon becoming aware of the phantom emperor's return, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren tracked him down, leading Palpatine to reveal one hell of a big truth. Palpatine: My boy. I ''made ''Snoke. I have been every voice... Snoke ...you have ever heard... Darth Vader ...inside your head. Hiro: After revealing the might of his new armada, Palpatine offered Kylo a chance to prove himself by tracking down the Jedi apprentice Rey and killing her. Kylo accepted the task, though in secret, he planned to use this as an opportunity in having Rey join him to take down Palpatine. Kylo was able to track down Rey, and he explained to her about her true lineage and what happened to her parents; he was even surprised to see that Rey had actually inherited Palpatine's skills in Force lightning after she accidentally destroyed a First Order transport ship with it. Record scratch. MBStarscream: Wait, wait, hold up, hold up. Palpatine was Rey's granddaddy? PALPATINE was Rey's GRANDDADDY?! WHO THE HELL SLEPT WITH HIM?! I mean, it-it'd had to be right after his face got all lightninged and shit! You telling me someone saw that guy and was like, "Hey, might be a good fuck!" A beat as the implications sink in. Hiro: ...Disturbing mental imagery aside, Rey refused to succumb to the dark side and Kylo redeemed himself as Ben Solo after sensing the death of his mother and realizing that he was being used by Palpatine, leading to the emperor attempting to eradicate them both in the ensuing battle on Exegol. It finally came to an end when Rey called upon the strength of the Jedi of the past and defeated her wicked grandfather for good, killing him by redirecting his lightning back at him with Luke and Leia's lightsabers. Completely disintegrated, Palpatine's death finally destroyed the Sith forever, and restored true peace to the galaxy. MBStarscream: But there's a reason it took that long for this guy to be permanently put out of the picture. As the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith in his time, Palpatine was incredibly powerful in the Force, with extreme levels of mastery over the powers of the Dark Side. ' ' Hiro: He was extremely skilled in Force lightning, and was known to use this power both as a deadly attack, and as a means of torture. On several occasions on Ryloth, he utilized blasts of Force lightning powerful enough to not have only killed the lyleks on contact, but also badly charred and scorched their carapaces, which were tough enough to repel heavy blaster fire. On another occasion, he used the ability to damage a Twi'lek freighter's engines badly enough to pull it out of the sky with telekinesis. MBStarscream: Sidious could use Force lightning in a number of ways, including striking multiple enemies at once, with the bolts jumping from one victim to the other, like a chain and imbuing the ground around a victim's feet with energy, effectively electrocuting them. His Force lightning's raw power was demonstrated to be far greater than that of Dooku's; while Yoda was able to effortlessly absorb and deflect Dooku's lightning, he was only able to partially deflect Sidious's. Another more obscure ability that he possessed was the power to produce a dark aura, a miniature storm of malevolent Force energy that slowed the movement of and tortured all that it caught within its radius. Hiro: The maximum potential of Sidious' Force lightning, however, was achieved before his final death on Exegol; when restored back to his former self, Sidious unleashed an immense wave of Force lightning towards the sky which rapidly expanded enough to disable all the ships of the Resistance. MBStarscream: He was also highly skilled with telekinesis; during his duel with Yoda, he levitated several Senate pods simultaneously, including the one he was standing on, with great dexterity and accuracy. Likewise, he was skilled enough with telekinesis that he was also able to remove Luke Skywalker's handcuffs while barely having to lift even a finger when they met face to face on the second Death Star. Hiro: Sidious was capable of unleashing a Force push strong enough to easily send Maul and Opress flying and he was able to keep them pinned with little effort. He later effortlessly slammed Maul into the ground and walls, badly wounding him. Sidious was also highly skilled with Force choke. When he arrived on Mandalore, he was effortlessly able to telekinetically throttle two Mandalorians to death at once and used this power on two others while standing on the other side of the room that they were in. MBStarscream: He was even able to use his abilities on a target from hundreds of light years away, using only a holo-transmission to show him his target, allowing him to telekinetically choke and pick up Count Dooku and open the handcuffs of Bridger while projecting himself to their respective locations through the use of a hologram. Hiro: Sidious was exceptionally adept at foreseeing the future, an ability which allowed him to plan for nearly any contingency. He believed that, with enough time and practice, he would eventually have been able to use the dark side to view the future with infallible accuracy. The Dark Lord also was proficient in Sith magic, as he was able to cast a Dark illusion on Yoda using a ritual that applied Balc speech incantations and managed to access the World between Worlds using an unknown ritual. MBStarscream: He was also capable of using Sith magic to generate a blue fiery energy, which he used to attack Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano, that he can use both as a weapon and a tool in order to bind and draw someone closer, as it did with Ezra; the energy wrapping around his leg and becoming akin to a tangible rope as well as knowledge of the ancient Sith tongue. The Dark Lord was also adept in the use of Force Persuade to such an extent that he was able to take complete control of a subject's mind and force them to obey his commands. Hiro: Likewise, Sidious was also capable of using Dark Absorption. He was also capable of telepathically communicating with Darth Vader over a distance of hundreds of light-years. It appeared however as though this ability may have been limited to sending and receiving relatively simple messages such as Vader requesting that a starfighter be shipped to him, as the two Sith Lords communicated through holoprojections while discussing more complex matters. MBStarscream: Palpatine also had a remarkably keen ability to sense the thoughts and feelings of others, including those of incredibly powerful Force adepts such as Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. On a related note, he was also capable of hiding his own thoughts and feelings from even such individuals as Yoda, and managed to conceal his true dark nature from the entire Jedi Council for decades before deliberately revealing himself. Sidious also used Force Dash. He even created the extremely powerful Force-wielder Snoke, who far surpassed Kylo Ren and Rey. Hiro: He was able to easily overpower both Ben Solo and Rey, as shown by how he deactivated their lightsabers and disarmed them using the Force, then later easily telekinetically picked up the former and threw him into the pit behind him. Palpatine also demonstrated the ability to drain life essence or the Force from his victims as he did with Rey and Ben Solo in their confrontation on Exegol. MBStarscream: Despite his frail appearance, Darth Sidious was immensely skilled in lightsaber combat, to the point of being one of the greatest duelists of all time. Having fully mastered every single form of lightsaber combat, Sidious was one of the very few who could go head to head with both Yoda and Mace Windu. Hiro: As a result of his tremendous skill, he effortlessly killed Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin—who were considered to be two of the finest lightsaber duelists of their time—each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Mace Windu, he slew the formidable Nautolan Kit Fisto only moments later. He then fought Windu on equal grounds for an extended period of time and even briefly had the upper hand, although he was ultimately disarmed by a kick to the face which caused him to drop his lightsaber. MBStarscream: Later on, Sidious was able to duel almost evenly against Yoda in a lightsaber duel, but in the end, he had to use his Force powers to force Yoda to retreat. Sidious had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using Force-enhanced speed, which allowed him to kill three experienced Jedi Masters at once within seconds. Hiro: When fighting at his full power, the Sith Lord was an utterly terrifying opponent, able to overwhelm even the most experienced and skilled duellists. His style was a combination of brutal aggression, extreme speed, and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. In fact, the only person known to have defeated him in a duel was Mace Windu. MBStarscream: Although Sidious usually used only one lightsaber, he was also exceptionally skillful in Jar'Kai, wielding both of his lightsabers against Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Utilizing a violently ferocious yet extremely fluid fighting style, Sidious easily held off the two brothers on equal grounds and ultimately separated them, stunning Maul for a brief time with the Force before swiftly toying with and killing Opress. Hiro: While Sidious showed some difficulty against his former apprentice, who put up a far more ferocious fight than Opress (due to the latter's death and Sidious's subsequent taunts to him about him being replaced by Count Dooku) and appeared to match him with every blow, parry, and kick, the Dark Lord eventually used all of his superior strength in the Force to disarm and bring Maul to his knees in roughly only a minute. He was also skilled in blaster deflection, able to easily deflect every single blaster shot aimed at him when he fought on Ryloth. MBStarscream: Palpatine was amazingly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom was rivaled only by Yoda, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, and Luke Skywalker respectively. As the leader of the Sith Order, he was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He was very manipulative, as he was able to easily manipulate other individuals directly or indirectly to achieve his goals. Palpatine even managed to manipulate and deceive Anakin, a genius in his own right, into becoming his apprentice and turning him against the Jedi Order. Hiro: Palpatine has shown his genius in battling through running both sides of the Clone Wars and his war against the Rebel Alliance. He has particular skill with playing people into traps, such as the time he let the Rebels get the plans to the second Death Star, which lead them to attack they believed to be a "vulnerable" station, when in reality it was an ambush with a fully operational planet busting sphere. He has also shown himself to be an expert on politics, working his way up the legal system to corrupt it from the inside and rewrite the rules to suit himself. MBStarscream: Palpatine's valued weapons and possessions were his two red-bladed lightsabers, whose hilts were inlaid with gold-colored Electrum metal and made of Phrik alloy, making them indestructible, even to other lightsabers. The weapons bore the same appearance to one another save for one being coated in an unknown black alloy. Hiro: Being a patron of the arts, the lightsabers were elegantly crafted with an artisan's skill and were small enough that they could be easily hidden up his sleeves. While in office as Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine always kept one of his lightsabers hidden inside a neuranium statue on his desk in his office in case of emergencies. Both lightsabers were utilized together once in his duel on Mandalore against his former apprentice, Darth Maul, and Maul's brother, Savage Oppress. MBStarscream: Though the origin of his lightsabers is unknown, Palpatine probably killed two Jedi and corrupted the Kyber crystals within their lightsabers with the dark side of the Force to create his signature weapons, as was implied in Darth Vader #1: The Chosen One Part I, by Marvel Comics. Hiro: Palpatine definitely didn't get where he was by kicking grass. He one-shot three Jedi Masters in less than a second, single-handedly brought down the fall of the Galactic Republic, ruled the galaxy for two whole decades, and trained Darth Vader in the ways of the dark side and made him into one of the most feared entities in the universe. MBStarscream: But while Palpatine's unending strength makes him a monstrous foe in combat, it also leaves him thinking of himself as a god amongst men, and thus has a tendency to underestimate heroes or overlook details while planning. It also leads him to believing he is above the use of lightsabers, so he never draws his blades unless he wishes to mock lesser Jedi. Hiro: He can also be somewhat cowardly, and his complex plan of having Darth Vader train a secret apprentice, Galen Marek, to gather his rivals ultimately lead to the creation of the Rebel Alliance and the fall of the Empire. Plus, his meticulous plans of the rise of the Empire nearly came to disaster numerous times, and he admits to being less powerful than his master Darth Plagueis, which was why he killed him in his sleep instead of directly. MBStarscream: But with all that unlimited power at his fingertips, you can't really blame the guy for being overconfident from time to time. He didn't spend decades running the galaxy for nothing. Palpatine: The First Order was just the beginning. I will give you so much more. Kylo Ren: You'll die first. Palpatine: I have died before. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be... flashes, revealing Palpatine's decaying face '...unnatural.' Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Palpatine has the territory advantage on the Death Star, but is he a match for the demon king of Princess Zelda's Hyrule? MBStarscream: I guess you could say things are about to get ''dark. '' Tamatoa: Get it? Hiro: (Sighs) ---- Palpatine's throne room, Death Star Sitting comfortably in his throne within the gargantuan, planet-destroying space station known as the Death Star, an elderly man with wrinkled pale skin and yellow eyes clad in a black robe looked out at the stars through the window in front of him, watching the galaxy from inside. He had it under his thumb for two whole decades, and he couldn't have pulled it off without his cunning mind and having an apprentice as loyal as Darth Vader, who was once the great Jedi Anakin Skywalker before his fall from the light. Of course Emperor Sheev Palpatine had his late master, Darth Plagueis the Wise, to thank for getting him where he was as well. Without that Muun's Dark Side teachings, he wouldn't have become the Dark Lord of the Sith and supreme ruler of the universe, Darth Sidious. From behind where he was sitting, the dictator could hear an elevator door opening, and a pair of footsteps approaching. It seemed his most promising student had something to report. Maybe another planet had been found that would be conquered for the Empire. Or a Resistance member had been captured and was being brought before him. Hopefully the son of Vader if that was the case. Alas, that was not to be. A voice Palpatine had never heard of spoke out. "Step down from your throne, emperor. Surrender your Empire to me, or die." Turning around in his throne, Palpatine laid eyes on the person who had come here unannounced. It was a tall man with flaming red hair, gold eyes, a head brooch, and dark olive-green skin. He was extremely muscular, with black shoulder armor, hand gauntlets and knee armor with gold spikes and a gold jewel, as well as brown outer armor with intricate designs throughout most of his body as well as white desert arm, leg, and chest cloths with blue and red lines on them. This was no mere man; this was Ganondorf. Not happy at being challenged, Palpatine narrowed his eyes at the being standing in front of him. "I've enjoyed my power for too long to share it, especially with a fool like you." He said with undisguised contempt. "Then you shall be destroyed by my great power." Taking out the Sword of the Six Sages, Ganondorf rushed the Sith Lord and swung the blade, only for his target to leap over Ganondorf's head as the sword sliced through the throne instead. The top of the throne slid off and hit the ground with a thud. The Dragmire King turned his head to see Palpatine holding a metal handle of some sort. A blade made of red plasma then erupted from the handle, and the lightsaber's wielder got into a combat stance. "The Dark Side will destroy you first." FIGHT! Letting out a demonic snarl, Palpatine dashed at Ganondorf with his lightsaber at the ready. Ganondorf countered the lightsaber with his sword, putting the two tyrants in a blade lock. They pushed against one another while glaring murderously for a moment before they clashed their weapons in an all-out duel, moving at breakneck speed and striking fiercely. When the combatants found themselves locked in another sword struggle, Ganondorf shoved Palpatine backward, then rushed forward and sent his opponent flying with a powerful side kick. After a moment of skidding, Palpatine stood his ground and got into another stance. Ganondorf charged at the Sith, but Palpatine blocked the sword with his lightsaber. Now in another clash, Palpatine chose a new tactic so he wouldn't lose.Thrusting his left hand forward at Ganondorf's chest and using the power of the Force, the warlock was launched several dozen feet backwards. Palpatine immediately jumped into the air and brought his lightsaber down on Ganondorf, only to be countered by a Warlock Punch to the gut that sent him flying towards the nearest wall, his lightsaber falling out of his hand. Falling along the wall that he crashed into, Palpatine landed on his shoulder as Ganondorf approached. While Palpatine started to get up on his hands and knees, Ganondorf knocked him into the wall with a kick. Palpatine landed on his feet, just in time for Ganondorf to savagely punch him in the head. Palpatine kicked the Gerudo in the chest, forcing him to step backward. Charging up another Warlock Punch, Ganondorf drew his fist back and tried to smash Palpatine's face in, only to instead decimate the wall as Palpatine leaped over the attack. Landing on his feet, Palpatine spat out a tooth from Ganondorf's earlier punch to his head while glaring at his opponent. Palpatine stretched out his right hand in Ganondorf's direction, and the reincarnation of Demise began to rise into the air. Ganondorf was then slammed onto the floor hard enough to leave a dent in it as he lay. Summoning his lightsaber into his hand like how Thor summons Mjolnir or Stormbreaker and igniting it once again, Palpatine jumped up in the air and tried to impale Ganondorf's chest, only to stab the ground instead as Link's nemesis rolled out of the way. Grabbing Palpatine's throat tightly, Ganondorf drove the emperor into the ground with Flame Choke, then hit him with another Warlock Punch to send him flying. As he sailed through the air, blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shot from Palpatine's hands at Ganondorf. The bolts of energy came with such speed and power that Ganondorf shrank before them, his knees buckling. Palpatine landed on both feet and raised his arms towards Ganondorf, more lightning erupting from his fingertips. The demon king writhed in agony under Palpatine's assault until he lifted his head and glaring daggers at the cackling Sith Lord. Sensing its master's distress, the Triforce of Power released a blinding wave of light that snuffed out Palpatine's lightning. His fury knowing no bounds, Ganondorf charged towards Palpatine and unleashed a brutal onslaught of punches at his opponent, striking the Phantom Menace across the head repeatedly. A kick from the reborn Demise sent Palpatine flying back against another wall. Looking around the room, Ganondorf found the Sword of Six Sages still laying on the floor. Picking up the holy sword, Ganondorf turned to look Palpatine in the eye. "It ends here." Ganondorf said with an evil smirk. The king of the Gerudo then wasted no time running straight towards his adversary, ready to drive his blade firmly through Palpatine's neck. His violent yell died in his throat and was replaced with a gasp as a lightsaber's ignition filled the air and a red blade made of pure plasma protruded from Ganondorf's upper back. Chuckling evilly, Palpatine smiled at a gasping Ganondorf, gripping his lightsaber tightly with both hands. "Oh, how right you are." He said tauntingly. "You have indeed met your end by the dark side." The shock on the Gerudo warlock's face was then immediately replaced with a hateful stare as the Triforce of Power began to glow, and another burst of energy erupted. Palpatine was immediately put onto the defensive from seeing such a display of power. Pure shock was plastered upon his face as he bore witness to a HUGE bipedal boar armed with twin broadswords that rivalled it in size. Where Ganondorf once was, the Dark Beast Ganon now stood in his place. "Have I?!" the monster boomed. Raising one of his swords into the air, Ganon swung it down to slice Palpatine in half like an apple, but the (understandably) terrified Sith Lord dodged the blow. Upon getting to his feet, Palpatine threw his lightsaber at Ganon, but the Dark Beast deflected the lightsaber with his broadsword, sending it flying away. Palpatine desperately unleashed another streak of Force Lightning at Ganon, but he blocked it using his broadswords and used the huge blades to deflect the lightning back onto Palpatine, who screamed in agony under his own lightning, Forced to halt his attack, Palpatine fell to the ground as Ganon loomed over him. With a swing of his broadsword, Ganon smacked Palpatine across the room, the Sith hitting a nearby wall back-first and landing on the ground. He lifted his arm, but he could see it not move off the ground. Ganon's footsteps sounded like those of a dinosaur as he stomped towards his downed opponent. Palpatine then heard the disgusting sound of flesh being pierced by a blade and felt a horrible pain in his abdomen as he coughed blood. His sword impaling Palpatine like a kebab, Ganon lifted the injured emperor off the ground and into the air, looking deep into his eyes. Palpatine's hands gripped Ganon's sword firmly as he tried to pull it out of his midsection, but the blade didn't even budge. "What... are you?" He managed to gasp while struggling to free himself. "Me?" Ganon placed his other sword against Palpatine's neck, pressing the blade against the white flesh. "I'm your undoing, of course." There was no hesitation when Ganon swung the sword. Palpatine's head was torn clean from his shoulders, the severed cranium hitting solid ground with a frozen stare of horror permanently plastered upon it. The dead Sith's arms hung by his sides, no longer holding the sword his now headless body was impaled on. With a swing of his other sword, Ganon tossed Palpatine's corpse to the floor, blood pooling under it. The Dark Beast raised both of his swords into the air as a victorious roar shook the throne room. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Really? The Empire gets a pig? Hiro: Darth Sidious was extremely powerful, certainly capable of matching Ganondorf blow for blow. However, Ganondorf's strength and magic won out in the end. MBStarscream: Palpatine's Force amplification augmented his stats beyond those of a normal human's, but Ganondorf's physicality was on a whole other level. The Gerudo king's monstrous strength and nigh-invulnerability were very problematic for Palpatine from the start, as was his speed feats of dodging Light Arrows and scaling to Link dodging literal lasers. Hiro: What really helped Ganondorf out here though, was the Triforce of Power, which was perfect for taking on Palpatine and countering his Force powers. With superhuman strength and unlimited magic, there was very little Palpatine's skill with the Force could do against Ganondorf. MBStarscream: Palpatine also lacks the ability to transform himself into a much stronger form, so when Ganon came out to play, it just wasn't fair for poor Palpatine. Ganon's vastly bigger size, great physical prowess and lubricious broadswords should be more than enough. Hiro: While Palpatine's Force abilities could ''harm Ganondorf - his Force Lightning would definitely give Palpatine a leg up - it usually takes a holy weapon to put Ganondorf down, which meant that nothing Palpatine did could actually kill him since his abilities are not holy in nature, not helped by Palpatine not even being aware of this. His strength in the Force was impressive, and he ''did keep up with Ganondorf for a while because of it, but it wasn't enough against the Dragmire King's strength, magic and Triforce of Power. MBStarscream: Palpatine just couldn't get ''ahead ''of the problem. Hiro: Ganondorf wins. Advantages Ganondorf (Winner) * Far physically stronger * Faster * More durable * Triforce of Power countered Palpatine's Force powers * Ganon made things really one-sided * None of Palpatine's abilities are holy in nature Polls Who would you be rooting for? Ganondorf Darth Sidious Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Competitive Rivalry Theme Category:Nintendo VS Disney Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions